


Kent Wears Short Shorts

by audiaphilios



Series: From Tumblr With Lo-- [2]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, barely safe for work photos, kent plays dirty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 05:23:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6941626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/audiaphilios/pseuds/audiaphilios
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tumblr ficlet, idea courtesy of @bittybigspoon and @daisukei. See the original post <a>here</a>.</p><p>There are pictures for illustration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kent Wears Short Shorts

**Author's Note:**

> [Originally posted to tumblr May 21, 2016.](http://audiaphilios.tumblr.com/post/144684871215/yes-oh-my-god-and-tater-steals-kents-snapbacks)

Kent’s not a small guy, not really, but Tater is just _so **big**_. Kent loves wearing Tater’s pajama pants around the house, the way they drape over his hips and puddle around his feet. And Tater _likes_  seeing Kent in his clothes, it makes the big Russian man simultaneously go soft in the heart and hard, well, other places. A thrilling kind of possessiveness/protectiveness.

But what Tater likes most of all is when Kent’s working out in his home gym, because. he. wears. the. tiniest. shorts. In Falconers’ colors.

He’s pretty sure Kent knows this, and does it on purpose, but he’s only certain when he comes home one day to this:

There’s no way those are practical workout shorts.


End file.
